Waterloo Road with made up kids
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Steph Haydock is head teacher
1. Chapter 1

Steph: Mrs Red it says here Ruby has been kicked out of five schools

Mrs Red: Please Ms Haydock Ruby needs a school

Ruby: Mum its rubbish here

Mrs Red: Shut up Ruby

Ruby: Mum

Mrs Red: I am so sorry about Ruby

(In class)

Grantly: Miss Shackelton you will be sitting with Bernard Cowell and Hazel Walker

Hazel: What why can't I sit with my twin sister Twinkle

Grantly: Because you cant

(Hazel sits next to Bernard)

Grantly: Ok are you Hannah or Lola Stewart

Hannah: Im Hannah

Lola: Im Lola

Grantly: Ok...everyone seats now welcome to year seven English I am Mr Budgen and now I will do your class register...Molly Anderson

Molly: Here

Grantly: Millie Andrews

Millie: Here

Grantly: Roudolph Bentley

Roudolph: Here

Grantly: Sophie Branning

Sophie: Here

Grantly: Hattie Carter

Hattie: Here

Grantly: Helen Carter

Helen: Here

Grantly: Bernard Cowell

Bernard: Here

Grantly: Ashley Daniels

Ashley: Here

Grantly: George Davids

George: Here

Grantly: Sparkle Hathaway

Sparkle: Here

Gratly: E.B Hicks

E.B: Here

Grantly: Katie Jones

Katie: Here

Grantly: Tamzin Kay

Tamzin: Here

Grantly: James Law

James: Here

Grantly: Rachel Law

Rachel: Here

Grantly: Nicola Lawson

Nicola: Here

Grantly: Ben Lynch

Ben: Here

Grantly: Violet-Rose Miller

Violet-Rose: Here sir

Grantly: Emily Mitchell

Emily: Here sir

Grantly: Lucy Oliver

Lucy: Here sir

Grantly: Billie

Billie: Here sir

Grantly: Alvin Pickett

Alvin: Here

Grantly: Logan Price

Logan: Here

Grantly: Ruby Red...Is Ruby here...ok...Barnaby Simpson

Barnaby: Here sir

Grantly: Jade Smith

Jade: Here sir

Grantly: Poppy Smith

Poppy: Here sir

Grantly: Hannah Stewart

Hannah: Here sir

Grantly: Lola

Lola: Here sir

Grantly: Nathan Thomas

Nathan: Here sir

Grantly: Regan Tobin

Regan: Here sir

Grantly: Ronnie Tobin

Ronnie: Here sir

Grantly: Hazel Walker

Hazel: Here sir

Grantly: Twinkle Walker

Twinkle: Here sir

Grantly: Kimberley West

Kimberley: Here sir

Grantly: Jack Woods

Jack: Here sir

Grantly: Everyone except from Ruby, we'll see if she turns up

(Steph enters)

Steph: Mr Budgen can I have a word

Grantly: Yes

Steph: This is Ruby Red she will be joining your English class

Ruby: He stinks

Steph: Ruby

Ruby: What he does

Steph: Just enter the class room

(Grantly enters with Ruby)

Grantly: This is Ruby, Ruby go take a seat next to Hannah

Lola: Lola

Grantly: Lola

(Ruby sits down)

Grantly: Now we will learn about the English language

Ruby: I know that already

Grantly: Good on you

Bernard: English is very important

Ruby: And who are you prime minster to be

Grantly: Ruby

(Ruby shuts up)


	2. Chapter 2

(in the staffroom)

Davina: Bernard Cowell and Hazel Walker are really nice

Tom: Aww thats nice

Jasmine: I have them next

Grantly: Good luck with Ruby Red

Jasmine: Who

Davina: New girl

Jasmine: I only have Bernard and Hazel for two to two with Davina

Grantly: Ok

Davina: They are lovely

(later in class)

Jasmine: I am Miss Koreshi and who are you

Bernard: Bernard

Hazel: Hazel

Jasmine: Write about your life for me

Davina: You both ok

(Jasmine and Davina talk at the back of the room)

Jasmine: Your so pretty Davina

Davina: Im not

Jasmine: Hazel is pretty

Davina: Yeah she is

Jasmine: Yeah

(back to the front)

Jasmine: Bernard what did you write

Bernard: I was born on the 10th of May to my parents. My dad is a train driver and my mum is a hairdresser. I have no siblings and I have aspergers syndrome and ADHD

Jasmine: Thank you, Hazel

Hazel: I was born 25th of April to my parents who are unemployed. I have a twin sister Twinkle

Jasmine: Well done

(lunch)

Jasmine: What you getting

Davina: I dunno

Jasmine: Im getting chicken curry and chips

Davina: Pizza and chips with beans

Jasmine: Ok

Tom: Hi Im getting the sausage and chips with beans

Davina: You had that yesterday

Tom: I know

(they buy and eat there lunch)

Jasmine: That huge pizza nice Davina

Davina: Yeah

(Jasmine laughs)


	3. Chapter 3

Grantly: Karla can you tell me a Shakespeare play

Karla: Romeo and Juliet

Gratly: Good

Davina: *_hic*_

Grantly: Yes and Miss Shackelton have you got hiccups

Davina: *_hic*_ yes

Grantly: And Miss Shackelton feels the need to keep making noises

Karla: Hiccups are bursts of inspiratory, breathing in activity. The muscles we use when we take in a breath are the intercostal muscles situated between the ribs, and the diaphragm, a sheet of muscle below the lungs.

Davina: *_hic_* ok

Karla: Sometimes hiccups will occur because of a disturbance to the nerve pathways from the brain to the muscles involved. This explains why hiccups may occur with temperature changes or emotional situations. It is also the reason that a sudden shock can sometimes abolish an attack. I think that's what happened to you miss

(Davina smiles and hiccups)

Karla: Or too much air, But sometimes the diaphragm becomes irritated. When this happens, it pulls down in a jerky way, which makes you suck air into your throat suddenly. When the air rushing in hits your voice box, you're left with a big hiccup.

Davina: *_hic* _thank you Karla *_hic*_

_(end off lesson and home time)_

_Davina: *hiccup*_

Tom: Hey babe look what I done I manged to win the new car Im so excited I can't wait Im gonna take you for a drive in it I can't wait its so exciting and whats wrong

Davina: _*hic*_ hiccups

Tom: Aww do you want a drink

(Davina nods)

(Tom gets Davina a glass of water)

(Davina drinks the water)

Tom: Better

Davina: Yeah


	4. Chapter 4

(Break the next day)

(Davina crying in the art room)

(Tom enters)

Tom: Davina

(Davina wipes away the tears)

Davina: Im not crying

Tom: Tell me whats upset you

Davina: He hurt me

Tom: Who did

Davina: Rob

(Tom goes and hits Rob)

Jasmine: What was that for

(Davina enters crying and Hugs Jasmine)

Jasmine: Whats wrong

Davina: (cying) He hurt me

Jasmine: Your dumped


End file.
